powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gearedspy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mind Control page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D.Collins (Talk) 13:29, November 10, 2010 Ok 17:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) No Sorry, but I don't have the rights to do that. If you wan't me to get the rights, vote here . BobNewbie talk • blog 07:36, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Hey! Thank You for helping out so much on the wiki. I really appreciate it! BobNewbie talk • blog 15:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. I'll put some templates on it to help it. Thanks! If you need any help, you know who to ask! BobNewbie talk • blog 15:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Facebook No problem! BobNewbie talk • blog 15:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Twitbook and FaceTube Well, I thought of creating a Twitter acount. I'm working on it, but it's gonna take a while. I don't know about Bebo, and YouTube will require videos, which is gonna take a while to gather. I promise by the middle of next year we will have a Twitter page, and possibly at the end of the year a YouTube Channel. BobNewbie talk • blog 16:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) YouTube That would be great! BobNewbie talk • blog 16:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to ask, please tell me when your done! BobNewbie talk • blog 16:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok! It doesn't have to be amazing, just a short video telling people about the powers we cover. If you can, make the video name "Powers On Superpower Wiki". Thanks! BobNewbie talk • blog 16:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I will be glad to do that, but could you please give me a notice when you have finished the video first? I'm worried someone is going to vandalize the main page. BobNewbie talk • blog 17:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) That was quick! Can you give me a link to the video? BobNewbie talk • blog 17:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Bat Mimicry Bat Mimicry is a page that will totally fly, There should really just be one page for all mammals Mammalian Mimicry but it is not necessarily the end all be all. Just make sure you categorize it Category:Organic Mimicry, and we can hammer out the details later. Before my time. Hey G! The thing is, I don't know. D.Collins was a admin here before me, and when I joined, there was nobody. So sorry, I don't know. BobNewbie talk • blog 15:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Good idea! But for now, only a trial. Remember to sign your comments! BobNewbie talk • blog 15:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey G Hey! Merry Christmas! I invited you on FB, so that we can keep in contact with tach other. Please accept. Thanks! BobNewbie talk • blog 19:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Delete Hey. I had to delete your page. Remember, only powers are allowed on the wiki. BobNewbie talk • blog 12:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, all! I'm not sure who's the admin here, but I came across this site a few months back, and the abilities here (as well as the pictures used to illustrate them) are really well done! I'd like to keep in contact with you guys over at the Evolutionist's Stone RP (http://evolutioniststonerp.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutionist%27s_Stone_Roleplay_Wiki); feel free to read the RP story on which it is based (http://superpower-list-forum.2863604.n2.nabble.com/Offical-RP-thread-td5214668.html) as well as borrowing any photos from the RP wiki, that you like or think will help improve your site here. In return, I hope you don't mind me doing the same to this site; I found a lot of really great pics here, and I'd like to use them to enhance our wiki... Nice doin' business with ya! Shadowulf1 00:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gear. Yes, me and Caydeb now have those rights. First, we both talk about making new admins, so I'll contact him about this as soon as I get back from school. Have a great day dude. --BobNewbie talk • blog 05:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Okay dude, first I would just like to know what other experiences you have other then improving pages? Do you know above basic Wikitext? Are you active on other wikis? Also, as a point of notice, your current language is not acceptable for an admin to use, so could you tell me how well you speak English? BobNewbie talk • blog 13:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now, firstly, its I'm, not im. Secondly, again. What other things do you know other them improving pages? Can you make a template? Do you know above average wiki-text? Sorry if it seems I'm asking you out. We just want admins who can really use the buttons, is all. --BobNewbie talk • blog 15:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Let me think about this and speak with Caydeb. Please wait a while, okay? BobNewbie talk • blog 15:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC)